


Elven Clover

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Elf Asta, Gen, Magic Asta, Noelle can control her magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: What if there was no Reincarnation plan? What if instead of being wiped out they were instead accepted into society and in the future their descendants continue to live in both their separate society and alongside the humans.Slight Spoilers





	1. Chapter 1

Elven Clover

In this world, Humans and Elves live side by side. After a long bloody war in the past they managed to come to terms and live peacefully. Today you see mixtures of both races living and fighting together. But there's a group which seeks to see all of it destroyed. But that's too far away, let's start at the beginning.

"Sanya please do me the honor of marrying me. Leave Kane and marry me."

"No."

"But."

"No. Asta for the thousandth time I won't marry you. For one, you can't get married at 15, and two if you wanted me you should've asked before Kane did."

"Listen to her Asta, stop harassing her and get back to your chores."

"Sister Lily, please marry me." They both sweat drop at the 180 as Yuno, Kane and two of the other orphans walk up to them.

"Asta's at it again no surprise. Don't worry about the chores sister, everything's done except for firewood." I smirk slightly, predicting what was about to happen. As I predicted he and Yuno decided to see who could do it faster. As usual Asta was too slow and Yuno beat him to it. Yuno cut it into pieces by just simply lowering his arm.

I laugh at the fact that Asta can barely keep up with Yuno despite the fact that we're both elves. A bit like royals, Elves are naturally born with large wellsprings of mana except elves have more. Though just because we have more doesn't necessarily mean we're invincible. Though times have changed since the war elves still face a lot of discrimination due to differences in race, and the superiority complex of the nobles.

"It's always fun to watch the four of you together, make sure you stay like that even in the future. Don't forget tomorrow each of you are going to get your own grimoires and get a chance to enter the Magic Knight Entrance Exam in six months." Sister Lily says as she continues to fold the laundry while watching us act as childish as we always do.

It was finally time to receive our grimoires, Me, Asta, Yuno, and Sanya were in the grimoire tower waiting for the ceremony to start, everyone else from the church was their as well in the corner. I just stood there waiting, ignoring all the nobles talking about us, it's nothing we weren't used to.

"It's now time for all of you to receive your grimoires." The village elder says as the books start flying out and going to their owners. I almost laughed a the surprised looks on the nobles faces at Sanya grimoire. It's well known that time mages don't have covers on their grimoires, I guess they weren't expecting an orphan to have such powerful magic.

Asta was about to, as usual, blurt out the firs thing that was on his mind very loudly since he still hadn't received a grimoire when it whacked him in the face knocking him over from his kneeling position. Speaking of waiting, me and Yuno still haven't received ours for some reason, I was about to pull an Asta and ask about it when suddenly there were two very bright flashes of light and me and Yuno's grimoires appeared. But to everyone's surprise they weren't the standard three leaf, but the legendary four leaf clover which belonged to the original Wizard King.

"You two may have four leaf grimoires but don't forget I am your rival, one day one of us will surpass the others and become the Wizard King." Everyone just laughed at him, since they found the prospect of an orphan hick being able to beat two four leaf grimoire holders ridiculous.

"Hey man don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"Shut up, we were supposed to be the stars of the show today, not these damn orphans, especially that damned elf, when I find him I'll make him pay for daring to upstage me. I'll just have to burn that grimoire of yours and then I'll do the same to the other one, afterwards I think I'll take that girl of his and make her mine." This pissed Yuno off, they could insult him all they like but no one talks that way about his friends.

" _Spiral Flame_ " The brat who was apparently a fire user sends a large flame attack at Yuno who easily blocks it by generating a small tornado of wind around himself.

"Damn it, your turn." As his apparent bookend was protesting chains suddenly shot out of the wall and tied the nobles to the wall and kept Yuno in place. Out stepped a man who was heavily scarred on one side of his face and an ominous aura about him.

"Who'd have thought I'd find not one but two four leafs grimoires out here in the sticks it's my lucky day, they should fetch a hefty price on the black market." As the thief was about to snatch up Yuno's grimoire witch a chain it was suddenly caught in a blue bubble.

"What the hell, what is this?"

" _Time Restraining Magic: Chrono Lock_. Nothing will move so long as it's caught in my spell. I don't take kindly to those who threaten my friends." The chain user turns around and snarls at the pinkette. So caught up in his anger he didn't see a Spatial Magic portal appear above him and Asta leaps out with his sword hilt and a blade of Spatial Magic and slash him behind his neck, not killing him, but rendering him unconscious.

As the chains release their captives, the obnoxious duo attempt to make a run for it when they find a certain elf in their way. "Where are you going in such a hurry, let's have a little chat with the magic knights. _Light Restraining Magic: Yasakani Sacred Jewel._ " I use my spell and the two are encased in large bubbles made of light with their arms, legs, and heads sticking out. "Be lucky I'm feeling generous or the two of you would be in a very uncomfortable position right now.

After speaking to the village elder and the magic knights who came to take the man who was apparently named Revchi away me and the others headed back to the church but not before, "Hey guys do you remember our promise." 

"Of course, honestly Yuno after the way you've been acting I thought you'd forgotten." We all fist bump each other as we stand in a circle.

"To see which one of us becomes the Wizard King."

Over the course of the next six months, the group continued to train diligently and worked hard to improve their magic in a number of ways. Eventually the time came for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam which would take place in the capital. The four friends set off to take the first step on the path to their goal.


	2. Entrance Exam

Entrance Exam

It's been precisely six months since the quartet received their grimoires and started training in order to take the entrance exam and become magic knights. Their magic, as well as their bond only grew stronger as they continued to work diligently in order to surpass the other someday.

"Man the capital is huge, look at all the neat things it's got."

"Hey Asta, look over here they've got plenty of cool swords." I say teasingly as I look over at a stall selling weapons. Predictably he was instantly attracted to the prospect of getting to see some fancy swords.

"How much!?" Like I said, predictably he freaked out over the price, although I can't really blame him, the stuff they sell here is extremely expensive.

"Hurry up you guys, the exam's over here." Cool as a cucumber Yuno takes charge and heads ahead of the rest of us and starts walking towards the coliseum where the exam was going to take place. Making sure my long hair covered my ears I headed after them as Asta started shouting about something while eating what looked like a grilled snake.

"Next."

"Yuno from Hage Village." Yuno stepped up to the grimoire examiner and showed him his grimoire, when he did the examiner predictably freaked out over the four leaves which drew the attention of those in earshot.

"Number 164. Next."

"I'm Asta from Hage. Here's my grimoire," As bubbly as ever, Asta handed over his grimoire, either ignoring or just not seeing the sneer plastered on the examiners face at the sight of his ears, unlike myself Asta had no qualms about showing who he is.

' _This place has really gone to the dumps if they've really started letting filth like that in. It's bad enough that commoners have started getting accepted but now this.'_ "Number 165."

Taking back his grimoire Asta heads over to Yuno who'd already gone inside the coliseum.

Stepping up next was Sanya who'd managed to find a way to transport her grimoire without having it float around all the time. She tied it together with a few pieces of rope. She handed it to the examiner who looked confused for a second before most likely deciding it wasn't worth his time trying to figure it out and handing the bundle back to her. "166."

I handed it to the guy who didn't even glance at it, not even bothering since he noticed I was an elf. Fortunately others did notice and it gave me a bit of attention which is what I was hoping for slightly since it'd increase my chance of getting picked. "167". Walking up to Sanya who was waiting for me we headed into the colisseum to await the arrival of the captains so the exam could begin.

As we were waiting people began to gossip since they noticed all the birds starting to crowd around various people but there were none around me, Asta, and Yuno. Of course that caused all the nobles to sneer at the fact that in their minds two filthy elves managed to avoid the birds entirely. Asta was busy staring around the arena to pay attention to where he was going and bumped into a large man that caused any of the nearby birds to fly away in what looked almost like fear.

"Sorry about that man." The heavily muscled man turns to him and in a threatening way says,

"You got a death wish boy?" Asta freaked out heavily, as would most in his situation.

_"Who is this guy?! He's got the eyes of a killer. That neck! Mages don't have necks that thick and the way he carries himself, how can we be the same age?! Wait hang on, no judging a book by its cover."_

"Wow you look really old for your age, must've had a rough life huh?" Utter silence, other than the sound of three face palms, filled the arena from what had to be the stupidest sentence anyone had ever heard. I wanted to save Asta, but he dug his own grave.

"Looks like I was right about that death wish." The large man says as he radiates killing intent and grabs Asta's head and starts squeezing it while he lifts him up.

 _"This book's got the right cover."_

"Finally there you are what're you doing out here anyway?" Two people wearing the same robe as the musclehead appear. Apparently he was their subordinates, as from the rumors I've heard and the amount of magic power I sense he must be the captain of the Black Bulls.

"Getting ready to ring this kid's neck."

"Hey is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah that's him, Finral Roulecasse, wielder of the rare Spatial Magic." Finral turns around at the mention of his name and spots Sanya and immediately starts hitting on her, completely forgetting about what his original purpose for coming down here was.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

"Womanizer who spends more time flirting than working."

"And the other one is Gordon Agrippa, he's a hex magic expert."

"Word is he's got issues with communicating, plus he's scary."

"Hey now stop that won't do at all, a squad captain can't kill an examinee. Why'd you come down here in the first place?"

"Went to take a dump and got lost." He said as he started squeezing harder on poor Asta.

"Wait he said squad captain, which means that guy must be"

"Yami Sukehiro God of Destruction."

"10,9,8,"

"What're you counting down to?"

"The end of your little life."

"Yami, the captain of the Black Bulls?"

"The squad of scoundrels who do more harm than good."

"There's not a single person on that squad who doesn't have a screw loose."

"One's a shameless flirt, one's mute, what're the rest of them like? Man I don't wanna end up on that squad."

Asta tries to use his strength to break free from the death grip, and as Captain Yami ended his countdown fireworks went off signalling the start of the exam.

"That was a close one boy, you got a second chance at life. Better do something with it or I'll come back and kill you." He drops Asta on the floor and walks off to join his fellow captains.

As the captains come out the four of us separate. Asta apparently makes a new friend, but something about him annoys me, and me and Sanya were standing near the arches as the captain of the Golden Dawn starts things off.

"Attention examinees, thank you for waiting, I will be administering this year's entrance exam." His grimoire flips open and he starts his spell. "Magic Trees Descent." Clouds start forming over the arena and a large gust of wind picks up and from the clouds come tree roots which stretch out to all of the examinees and from the end brooms form.

"You've waited long enough, the time has come let the entrance exam begin."

"In just a few moments we'll begin the first in a series of tests. The nine magic night captains will be serving as your judges. And when the exam is complete we will choose the individuals we want on our squads. If chosen you are in. If more than one squad chooses you, you will decide which one you'd like to join. However, if you have not been chosen by any squad, that means you are unqualified to join the magic knights. And now for your first test, you must use the brooms you've been given to fly."

"A mage who is in control of his or her magic power can do it on instinct alone. It is our most basic way to get from one place to another." As he explains the first task one of his subordinates demonstrates exactly what we have to do behind him. "If you cannot fly on a broom then you're not worth our time. Enough talk now begin." As most people attempted the simple task, some barely hovering I rise quickly into the air and flip upside down and impress everyone as like Yuno I was standing but I was upside down and was zooming around really quickly.

Sanya and Yuno just lazily fly around as Asta struggles to maintain control and was wobbling about.

For the second test we had to hit a flying target with our magic power. Third was using creation magic, then growing a tree from a seed, and lastly was the fun part. 

"On to the next test, the final and most difficult, a display of combat skill."

"Prepare to duel. You will break into pairs and fight each other. Use your grimoire to attack and defend. As knights battle is our business, we want to see everything you're capable of."

"The test will end when either one combatant surrenders or is unable to continue. We have recovery mages standing by for the injured."

"So don't hold anything back." Smirking as we finally got down to the fun part I decided to just wait and see how things proceeded before looking for a partner, as we decided earlier that if there was a combat portion that we wouldn't pair up with each other.

First to duel was Asta and the weird guy I still don't like. Before they started he whispered something in Asta's ear that pissed him off a lot as evident by the look on his face.

"Begin."

"No pulling punches remember, let's do this Asta. He-hah. _Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke Magnum Cannonball._ " Asta's opponent, apparently named Sekke who had an annoying laugh formed a large sphere of bronze around himself with cannon ports on several sides. Good for defense but too many weak spots if you ask me.

Asta pulls out his grimoire and out pops a sword hilt that he uses in combination with his creation magic. "Here we go. _Spatial Creation Magic:"_ Asta begins his chant before he rushes forward in a rush of speed and in an instant a sword of red Spatial Magic forms and he slices right through it, both dispersing the spell and knocking him unconscious. " _Galaxy Splitter._ Listen up Sekke," Asta says as he places the sword against his right shoulder, "I'm not joining the magic knights just to make memories, I'm the one who's gonna become the Wizard King." He says to his fallen foe. 

"Just as I expected Asta, no one but us can take you down my rival." Me, Sanya, and Yuno each say at the same time. At first Asta may not be that intimidating, especially since he's so short, but he actually managed to manifest his magic in a way that both suits him and manages to cancel out magic no matter what or how you throw it at him.

After a few more people go it was Yuno's turn and everyone was muttering about who his opponent was since apparently his father was some sort of big shot or something.

"You and that filthy piece of trash elf may have been chosen by 4 leaf clover grimoires, but don't forget you're still rats from the stix. Fighting a noble like me will show the overwhelming difference in our position and our power. " Before the arrogant bastard could even get his grimoire out Yuno casts his spell and beats him easily with one attack.

" _Rising Tornado_ "

Next was Sanya against an overweight noble. "After I beat you today how about I do you the honor of taking a beauty like you to dinner."

"That sounds nice but I already have a fiance." Everyone glares at me as they put two and two together and for once didn't get 16.

"I'm much better than that pathetic elf, let me show you what a real man's like. _Ash Magic: Bumble Bee._ " Using Ash magic he creates a swarm of small daggers and targeted them at her. A second later he fires them all at once before she could get out her grimoire, clearly trying to imitate Yuno. Or at least that's what he thought anyway.

" _Time Magic: Chrono Lock_ " Much like she did several months ago she easily catches each of them in a blue bubble of time magic. Instead of sending them back like I thought she would she decides to pull out her trump card. "My turn." I forgot she get super competitive like this some times. " _Time Magic: Chrono Grigori."_ Four orbs of blue time magic form in front of her like pawns on a chessboard guarding their king and they reshape into four familiar shapes. Resembling me, Yuno, Sister Lily, and Asta. "Fire" With that command the replicas raise their arms and fire a large bullet combined not just with time magic but also each of the different types of magic of the simulacras. 

The bullet goes so fast and when it hits the stunned noble he goes flying right through the wall. "Oops I think I went a bit overboard." She says fake shyly and walks back over to me as everyone does an impression of a fish, Asta included since he didn't know she could do that.

As the last matches were finishing up I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to see a girl barely taller than Asta tugging on my arm with white hair and a sleepy look. "Looks like you still need a partner." I was surprised she didn't act as arrogant as everyone else has been, but then I notice that she was a commoner since she didn't have the air of arrogance of everyone else.

As we separated to opposite sides of the circle for our fight I sense something else. She's an elf just like me, didn't see that coming.

"Begin." Taking out my grimoire _looks the same as Patoli's_ , I wait for her to cast her spell.

Taking out hers, which I notice looks like Yuno's except blue. " _Ice Magic: Ice Buster._ " She places her hand on the ground and several iceberg sized spikes of ice almost impale me. I jump up into the sky fast enough to barely avoid them.

"Nice spell, you almost got me." I smile a bit as I was actually starting to have a bit of fun as it's been awhile since someone almost caught me off guard, but I knew I had to end this quickly. Using my magic I encase myself in light and disappear before everyone's eyes. I reappear behind my opponent and summon two swords of light and held them on both sides of her head.

Before I could say anything I once again have to avoid being stabbed by a dagger of ice. " _Swords of Judgement."_ I send them all out at random directions and she forms a dome of ice above her to protect her and they land in a circle around her. Which is what I planned " _Chakra_ " The four lines converge and come out of the top of the swords and they form a large circle which shrinks and wraps around her effective keeping her place and making her unable to use her grimoire.

I land back on the ground slight exhausted from that fight as I snap my fingers and release her from the restraining spell. I walk up to her and help her up and say "Great fight I had a lot of fun, hope we can stay in touch, I never got your name."

"Koyuki Hiakari." She smiles at me and walk over to the arch with Sanya and wait for our numbers to be called for our fates to be decided.


	3. New Bulls

New Bulls

Finally. after several hours of challenges and fighting it's come down to the final moment that everyone's been waiting for. Time to find out who'll be selected to join one of the magic knight squads. So far over a hundred people had been called up and barely any of them had been selected. Out of the four of us first up was Yuno. When he stepped up, to the surprise of everyone there he wasn't selected by just one squad, but by them all.

"I choose the Golden Dawn." No surprise that he'd choose the best squad to start his path to his goal. Next was Asta who wasn't selected at all, but I had a feeling something interesting was about to happen. After about twenty seconds Asta was about to walk away when the captain of the Black Bulls jumped down from where the other captains were perched. He started saying something while flaring his magic power and then started laughing after of a sudden and then saying out loud that he wants Asta in his squad. I smirk at the weirdness of the situation as something like this can only happen to him.

Next was Sanya who was chosen by four squads, Blue Rose, Aqua Deer, Silver Eagles, and the Black Bulls. For a second I thought she'd choose the Blue Rose Knights, since if the rumors are true the women are worshipped while the men are enslaved. "I choose the Black Bulls." That caused everyone to be shocked silent, they didn't expect someone with so much power to willingly go to the trash squad.

Now it was my turn and I was the last to go. Just like Yuno all the captains raised their hands for me. I've long made my choice about who I'd follow. "Black Bulls." Yami smirked since he gained some real diamonds in the rough.

Later on that evening the four of us were preparing to go our separate ways. I was pleased to see that the girl I fought in the Entrance Exam ended up in Yuno's squad, I asked him to keep an eye on her for me as that squad can be brutal on people because of their elite status, since they're the only two commoners to get into the squad it'll be worse on them.

"This is our first step on the path to our dream. You're golden and we're black, can't wait to see how things will go." Asta as usual knew just what to say to cheer everyone up. Of course this was ruined by a loud rumble from Asta's stomachache and he ran off towards the bathroom as that violet snake I warned him not to eat wasn't agreeing with him.

"I told that idiot not to eat that weird food. You go ahead Sanya there's something I've gotta go check on." She nods as she walks off to where she sensed captain Yami. I follow Yuno and see the noisy guy who Asta fought that got selected for the Green Preying Mantis squad.

"Damn that Asta, because of him I was only selected for a garbage squad. There's no way anyone would want to be a pathetic bug. Time for some payback, best case scenario he'll be bedridden for a month, worst case scenario he'll become an invalid. _Bronze Curse Magic: Sekke Poison Lizard_." From his grimoire a lizard made of bronze crawled to the door to the bathroom, but before it could enter it was grabbed by a hawk made of wind crushed it. Sekke turned around and suddenly backpedaled in fear at the sight of two of the strongest contestants from today.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard." It came out more of a statement than a question but it was obvious that it was more of a threat. 

"Nothing, hah-ha. Be sure to say farewell to Asta for me." And with that he bolted clearly fearing for his life.

Without another word between the two of us as Asta came out we finally separated until the next time we'd meet.

"So how exactly are we going to the base, are we gonna fly there?" I mentally face palm at the stupid question.

"Dumbsta, obviously we're going to use Spatial Magic, squirrely guy over here uses the same type of magic you do." Finral yelled indignantly at the insult but he was vastly ignored until he got yelled at by Yami to open a portal which clearly put a lot of strain on him. Grabbing Asta by the back of his collar Yami throws him through the portal despite his protests and the rest of us step through.

The place which served as our new home looked really old but not as run down as I thought it would. As we headed towards the door I sensed a lot of magic being thrown around so I wisely held Sanya back and let Asta open the door, better him than any of us. Plus it's payback for him ignoring me earlier. Right as he yelled his little introduction he was blasted back by a fireball and landed twenty feet away from us. 

Yami just turns towards us and says, "Welcome to the worst of the worst magic knight squad."

As we walked in we took in the sight before us. A delinquent looking guy with a weird hair style was holding a bat made of fire magic and was hitting fireballs at a blonde haired kid who was flying around with lightning magic. A large, I'm not sure what was calmly sitting off to the side, a small black haired girl was stuffing her face, there was a guy in the corner who was looking through a mirror at a young girl with a nosebleed for some reason, and there was a scantily clad pink haired girl who was mumbling drunk.

"I'm Asta from Hage Village, as of today I'm a member of Hage Village." He tried for the third time to get someone to listen to his introduction but he was once again vastly ignored. That is until Yami totally lost his patience.

"Stop breaking everything!" Yami used reinforcement magic to slam his fist into the wall he was standing next to, thereby completely demolishing it. The three of us sweat dropped as his method to get people to stop breaking things was to cause even more damage than anyone else combined.

All at once the members of the Black Bulls stop their shenanigans and turn to their captain and pause for a second before bowling over Asta and bombarding him with questions.

"Alright that's enough. Now sit down and pay attention." He says with a murderous look in his eyes which immediately makes them comply. "Now then listen up idiots, we've got some new recruits, Sanya, Kane, and, where's the runt." Yami says as he just notices Asta's disappearance.

"He's over there." Finral says as he points to the suffocating Asta as the large person? had apparently sat on him in the rush.

"This runt is Asta, he, along with these two are our other new members. You know the drill, but don't kill anybody." The aforementioned trio start to get a bit nervous at that last part but nonetheless followed them outside as the wall started fixing itself.

After a few strange tests, which the couple sat back and watched Asta do, it was time for the only real part of the test.

"Here comes the final challenge." The delinquent looking mage who was administering these challenges, apparently named Magna Swing said as he stood across from Asta who was up first,

"You can use whatever spell you want to either block or dodge my attack, Do so and you earn this robe."

"Whatever it takes I'm all for it. I've got something new I've been wanting to try out. I'm not exactly sure what it is but I think it'll beat you!" Everyone just stared at the overexcited elf as Magna takes out his grimoire as the two mages prepare to square off. Asta moves to pull out his sword as he usually does, but for someone it felt wrong, and I couldn't sense his magic power for some reason.

Magna creates a ball made of fire and shoots it at him. "Fire Creation Magic: Exploding Fireball!" Asta takes out the rusty looking greatsword and holds it like a bat and just before the fire spell hits him he sends it flying right back at him.

"What the hell? Asta what'd you just do?" Sanya voices the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know honestly. I think it's some kind of weird power or something like that. About a month after I got my grimoire I sensed a change in it and then this thing came out of it. For some reason it drained my magic power but after I got used to it I was able to use it just fine and found out by accident that it nullifies magic. I guess it's like some sort of anti magic." Asta said for once as confused and clueless as everyone else. Although his story didn't make any sense they decided to drop it for now.

Magna managed to survive the redirection of his spell, and after chewing out Asta halfheartedly, he gives him his robe and now it's Sanya's turn.

Trying the same trick again he launches his fireball. However before it goes barely even a foot it was surrounded by Time Magic. "Here's a gift." She says sadistically she sends it back at twice the speed sending Magna flying into the air several feet away. "Whoopsie I forgot to hold back." She says unapologetically as Finral opens a spatial gate to fetch him. Everyone else sweatdrops and backs up a couple feet, Yami included.

"Damn girl you've got some serious power." Vanessa says still half drunk as she walks up to her and puts her robe on. "Just what kind of magic is that?"

"It's Time Magic. It's quite powerful and it allows me to move at the speed of time but I can't keep up with Kane." Before anyone could ask what she meant Finral returned dragging a half burnt Magna.

"Are you sure you wanna keep going? You're badly hurt enough, and because of your own spells no less."

"No I must keep going, like Captain Yami always says I've gotta push past my limits. Time for the very last trial." This time he creates a bat of fire along with the fireball. "Exploding Scattershot." He hits the ball and this time several balls of fire come shooting at me at once. Although no one saw it, just before they were about to impact I disappeared and reappeared behind Magna with a sword of light at his neck.

"Your fire may be fast but nothing's faster than the speed of light." After nearly being roasted twice, the overexertion from using too many spells, and the intense mana he felt from the mage behind him, Magna couldn't handle it anymore and passed out.

Yamu as usual just watched the whole thing and laughed his ass off when it was over. "I knew you brats would be interesting, welcome to the Black Bulls." He says still laughing as he throws my robe to me and I smile as I put it on. Fully aware of the presence of someone watching us from a balcony. But unknown to me at the time this presence had pointy ears and silver hair.


End file.
